


Daddy

by TheRegalQueen



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Established Relationship, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegalQueen/pseuds/TheRegalQueen
Summary: Finally, Schneider has everything he could ask for -- a loving family and even Penelope to call his own. But what happens when a local hospital calls one night, informing him that he's a father?
Relationships: Penelope Alvarez & Schneider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. The Call

**A/N: Hi all. This is the first ODAAT fic that I’ve published publicly, so I hope you love. This was written prior to S3.**

Schneider glances at the recipe on his phone, hoping that he doesn’t completely butcher the sweet and spicy chicken stir fry he is attempting to make. Ordinarily, he would opt for one of his tofu or vegetable dishes, but tonight is special. He is cooking for Penelope, and he wants to honor her Cuban heritage by making food from her culture. So far, he hasn’t burned anything, but he’s definitely outside of his element and culinary skills. Why he believes he can ace making Cuban stir fry or fried plantains is a mystery, but he welcomes the challenge. 

His phone rings then, bringing him out of his reverie. He snags his phone from the counter, assuming it’s Penelope finally calling to let him know how much longer she’ll be. 

“Finished with that term paper, already?” Schneider says, a smile crossing his face in anticipation of hearing her voice.

There’s a pause at the other end of the line. “Is this Patrick Schneider?”

Schneider quickly pulls the phone from his ear to see the number. It isn’t Penelope, but rather a Los Angeles number he doesn’t have saved to his contacts. “It is,” he says slowly.

“This is Georgina Lockhart. I’m calling from Good Samaritan Hospital.” 

His heart thumps painfully in his chest. Someone must be sick or injured, and he’s suddenly terrified it might be Lydia. The doctors said she made a full recovery after her stroke, but they could have made a mistake. “Oh god, who is it? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Mr. Schneider,” Georgina says quickly. “I’m calling because a young woman by the name of Bryn Gladwell is here … and she says that you’re the father of her baby.”

Schneider nearly drops his phone. Bryn? Bryn Gladwell, the girl he met at a street fair he took Alex to, has been pregnant with _ his _baby? Surely there has to be some mistake. He only dated Bryn for a couple of weeks, and they were only intimate once. 

He swallows, trying not to hyperventilate. “I’m the … father?” he says, his voice cracking. 

“You’ve been named as such,” Georgina answers. “We encouraged Ms. Gladwell to give us the father’s contact information, which is why I’m calling you. She’s interested in putting the baby up for adoption.” She pauses to let her words sink in. “If you’re interested in keeping the child or being involved in the adoption process, you'll need to come and confirm your paternity.” 

_Interested in keeping the child?_ Schneider’s mind spins like a record, trying to keep up with what Georgina is saying. “How long do I have … to make a decision?”

“Well, we can rush the DNA test to be back from the lab in a day or two, but you’ll need to come tonight to start the process. It’s a simple cheek swab. Shouldn’t take longer than ten minutes.”

Schneider can’t bring himself to speak. It seems that he won’t have a few days to process the situation or talk to Penelope about it. This is a decision he has to make _ right now. _

At his silence, Georgina continues: “Mr. Schneider, I know this is a lot to take in, but the clock is ticking. We have a long list of prospective adoptive parents, and while you were unaware of Ms. Gladwell’s pregnancy, the process can continue with or without your consent. We wanted to make you aware of the situation, though, in case you wanted to be involved or had objections to a closed adoption.”

Schneider pushes his anxiety away, knowing he can’t go down the road of panic just yet. He needs to keep his head clear. Even with his frazzled nerves and emotions, Schneider knows one thing for sure: he won’t abandon his child, not after his own erratic and lonely upbringing. Schneider thinks of his own parents, how inattentive and uninterested they were in him growing up, and how he always relied on his nannies for the care he needed. How can he subject his child to that? He wants to be there for him or her, no matter what.

“I definitely have objections to an adoption of any kind,” Schneider says, turning the burners off on his stove. “I can be there within the hour, I just need to take care of something first.”

“Alright,” Georgina replies. “Just come up to the fourth floor when you arrive and ask for me. We’ll start the process then.”

* * *

He’s at her apartment before he knows what he’s doing. As soon as he grabs his keys, he races to Penelope’s door, knocking before barging in. “Pen, we have to talk.”

Penelope looks up from her laptop, still sitting in the same spot Schneider left her in a few hours before. Her essay is taking longer than she anticipated. The thesis is swimming around in her head, but the words won’t stay in a coherent order long enough to write them down. She needs more coffee, a walk to clear her head, or some cuddles from Schneider to help her power through. 

“What’s the emergency?” Penelope asks, shutting her laptop and stretching. She’s grown used to Schenider’s dramatic flair in the last eight months of their relationship, so his freaking out doesn’t set off her alarms. 

“I have to cancel our date,” he says quickly, his heart feeling as though it might fly out of his chest. He starts to pace in front of her. “I’m sorry.”

“Is something wrong?” she says, noticing how pale and fraught Schneider looks. She pulls him down on the couch beside her. 

“Are … are we alone?” Schneider forces out.

“Yeah,” Penelope says. “Alex and Elena are gone for the weekend, and Mami is with Dr. Berkowitz at the opera.”

The air leaves his lungs all at once, and he barely manages to squeak out an ‘okay’ to a now rather concerned Penelope. She’s never seen him act this way before, and she isn’t sure what to do. Should she offer him a glass of water? Distract him by taking her clothes off? She decides to get the truth out of him first, then she’ll decide what to do. 

“Schneider, just tell me,” Penelope says. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

She reaches out and runs her fingers along his forearms, trying to soothe. Whatever it is, she can tell he is struggling to find the words to tell her. A million things race through her mind, but she keeps calm, knowing that Schneider needs her to be right now. Her freaking out will only make whatever this is even worse.

“I’m … um, I’m a father.”

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and her mouth falls open a little. “You’re a what?” she says, her eyes searching his.

“A father,” he repeats. “The hospital just called and told me. Apparently one of my exes had a baby, and she says … it belongs to me. They want me to come down and take a paternity test, but I couldn’t go without telling you first.”

Penelope shakes her head, pushing her curls out of her face. “How?” 

“Well,” he says. “I was with Byrn before I was with you. About a month before, actually, so the timelines add up. We’ve been together for eight months, and it only takes …”

“I know how long a pregnancy lasts,” she snaps. Then, at the hurt expression that crosses his face, she retracts. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be lashing out at you right now.”

“It’s okay.”

“No,” Penelope says. “It’s not. You’re hurt and surprised and this is a lot to take in.” She focuses on him, pushes her own emotions to the side. She isn’t sure how she feels about Schenider suddenly being a father, but she knows she has no right to be angry with him. What happened with Bryn happened before they got together. She can’t fault him for it, but she still doesn’t like it. She feels … weird. 

“I’m just freaking out right now,” Schenider says. I’ve never taken care of a baby for more than a couple of hours, and now I’m a dad. It’s nuts.” 

Penelope only nods, lacing their fingers together. His fear is obvious, and she knows he needs the reassurance. “What are you going to do?” she asks.

“I …” Schneider starts but stops. He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I want the baby. I never knew I wanted a kid, but I can’t just leave him or her to be adopted by strangers. Byrn wants to give it up for adoption.”

Penelope nods, understanding. This is Schneider after all, and family is important to him. His decision doesn’t surprise her in the slightest. In fact, she’d probably be angry at him if he decided to let the adoption go through. He’s doing the right thing, and she knows that. 

“Look, Pen, I don’t know where this will leave us. I know this type of scenario is exactly what broke you and Max up, so I don’t expect you to stick around. You’ve raised your kids. And this, well, this would be like starting over. I understand if you want to break up.”

Penelope visibly softened at that. “Is that what you’re so worried about?” she asks. “That I won’t want you anymore because of the baby?”

He doesn’t look at her, which answers Penelope’s question.

“Schneider,” she says. “Look at me.” She waits until their eyes meet before continuing. “You’ve always been good to me and my kids — as a super, a friend, and now my boyfriend. The last thing I’m going to do is leave you to do all this alone.” She squeezes his hands. “I’m with you.”

Schneider feels his heart swell with love for the woman before him. The woman who apparently still loves him, regardless of his illegitimate child with another woman. “But first, we need to make sure the baby is yours. What else did the hospital say?” 

“I have to go take a paternity test,” he says. “Once they know I’m the father, I’ll get a say in whether the child is put up for adoption or not.”

“When do you need to be there?”

“Within the hour,” Schneider replies, and then looking at her sheepishly: “Could you … could you come with me?”

For a split second, she considers saying no. Telling Schneider that he needs to deal with this on his own, that this is seperate from her and their relationship, but the look on his face changes her mind. He needs her.

Penelope squeezes his arm. “Of course,” she says. “Let me grab my keys. I’ll drive.”


	2. The Test

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Hope you love.**

Forty minutes later, Penelope and Schneider hurry off the elevator and onto the fourth floor of Good Samaritan Hospital. Schneider stops at the desk, explaining to the attendant who he is and that he’s looking for Georgina Lockhart. The attendant nods and dials a number, telling someone that Schneider’s here. She waves the couple on through and buzzes them back into the maternity ward.

An African-American lady greets them when they enter the hall. “You must be Patrick,” she says, extending her hand. “Georgina Lockhart, head maternity nurse.”

“Nice to meet you,” he says and introduces Penelope. “This is my girlfriend, Penelope. She’s here to keep me sane.”

“It’s a lot to take in,” Georgina agrees, motioning for them to follow her. “I do apologize for the bombshell I threw at you tonight. I know it must be a lot and so quickly. However, California law is California law, and mothers can put babies up for adoption without a father’s consent. But I wanted to make sure you were notified of your paternity.”

“Thank you,” Schneider says, stepping into the small cubicle like space that Georgina led them to. He watches as she pulls out a buccal swab from a package and removes the q-tip from the plastic. “I just need to swab the inside of one of your cheeks,” she explains. “I’ve alerted the department who does DNA testing, and they’re willing to push you to the front of the queue given the situation. This should only take a few minutes, and the results will be back later this evening.”

Schneider nods in understanding, and when Georgina comes over, he opens his mouth like a little bird for her to swab his cheek. She quickly puts the q-tip away, telling them they can wait in the small lobby right down the hall if they desire. “I’m going to head down and deliver this myself. Have a seat, and I’ll be with you shortly.”

Penelope and Schneider do as they’re told and find the small lobby. There’s a few plastic chairs and a leather couch, and they’re the only ones in the waiting room. It must be visiting hours. 

Schneider reaches out and takes Penelope’s hand. They find themselves on the leather couch, Schneider’s head resting on Penelope’s shoulder, their hands still intertwined. They both keep their eyes on the muted television hanging over the entrance, their minds in a million places, especially on that little baby just down the hall. Schneider still can’t fathom being a father, and just imagining being the caretaker of such a tiny person is nearly enough to send him into a panic attack.

“Pen,” Schneider says, barely speaking above a whisper. “Were you scared? You know, with Elena, since she was your first?”

“Of course,” she says, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I was terrified. I thought for sure I would break her. Victor had never even held an infant before Elena was in his arms.”

“How … did you know what to do? 

“Well, we were very fortunate to have Mami to help us,” Pen says. “She had already raised Tito and me, so she was an expert on making bottles and helping Elena when she started teething. I barely knew how to change a diaper. Mami showed us the ropes.”

“I don’t know how to do anything,” he admits. “I’ve never been around small kids. I was an only child, and of course no one trusts their kids with the addict, so I never babysat either. ”

“You’ll do great,” Penelope says. “I know it. Besides, you’re already a great father figure for Alex and Elena. They adore you.”

Schneider nods, thinking of how nervous he was the first time he took Alex to his baseball game, how he worried over every little thing. Now taking Alex to baseball games and other places is like second nature to him. He wonders if he’ll ever feel that way with his own child. He imagines he will, especially if he has the help of a certain curly haired brunette. 

“Mr. Schneider,” Georgina says, stepping into the small lobby where Schneider and Penelope are. “Ms. Gladwell has asked to see you. Follow me, and I’ll show you to her room.”

Schneider turns to Penelope, who gives him a small smile: “I’ll wait here,” she says. “I need to call Mami anyway and let her know where I am.”

Schneider follows Georgina to the end of the hall where Byrn’s room is. Georgina knocks before entering, speaking in her direct tone to the woman. “Ms. Gladwell, Mr. Schneider is here to see you.”

Byrn turns at the sound of Georgina’s voice. She looks the same as the day they met -- same red hair and petite stature. Schneider sucks in a breath at the sight of her in a hospital gown, her stomach still stretched from carrying their child all these months.

Georgina turns to duck out of the room. “I’ll give you two some privacy,” she says. “Just push the button if you need anything.”

They both nod at the woman absentmindedly, thanking her and waiting until she is out of earshot to speak. 

“Schneider,” Byrn says. “You came.”

“Of course I came,” he says. “That’s my kid in there.” 

She looks away at that, tears forming in her eyes. “Have they let you see her yet?” 

_ Her.  _ The pronoun crossing Byrn’s lips speeds his heart up, and the little baby in the nursery suddenly becomes even bigger in his train of thought. Not just any baby.  _ His daughter. _

“Not yet,” he forces out. “They’re waiting for the paternity results, but they pushed it to the front of the line. It should be any minute now, and then I can see her.” 

“That’s good,” she says, her lips pressed into a thin line. “Are you … are you going to keep her?”

“Of course,” he says. “I can’t just let strangers take her home. She’s mine. I want her.”

He pauses to look at Byrn, to really look at her. The redhead averts her eyes under his intense stare, mumbling something along the lines of  _ that’s good  _ before Schneider says: “Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?”

“I’m sorry,” Byrn says, tears spilling down her cheeks. She wipes them away roughly. “I was going to tell you about her. I just … I couldn’t. Right after I found out I was pregnant, I was on my way over to tell you, but I saw you outside your building with another woman. You were … you were kissing her. And I couldn’t be the reason that fell apart for you.”

“So you just didn’t tell me? You were going to put my baby up for adoption and never tell me I had a child?”

“Not exactly,” Byrn whimpers, struggling to speak through her emotion. “I was going to tell you, but time got away from me, and then I was in labor. When they asked about the father, I told them right away about you and that you would want her.”

“Why don’t you?” Schneider asks. Then, at Bryn’s confused expression: “Why don’t you want her, Bryn? Why don’t you want our daughter?”

Before Bryn can speak again or give more of her reasoning, Georgina appears at the doorway. “I hate to interrupt,” she says, looking between the two of them and noticing the tension. “The DNA results are back. Patrick, can you come with me please?”

Schneider gives Bryn one final look and nods at Georgina. He follows her from the room and down the hall. They pass the now empty lobby, the cubicle area where the buccal swab was taken, and they stop at the nursery at the other end to peer through the glass.

“Patrick Schneider,” Georgina says, smiling at him for the first time since his arrival. “Do you see that bassinet in the back there? That’s your daughter. The DNA results proved that you are indeed the father of that little girl.”

* * *

Penelope takes her time getting back to the fourth floor. After speaking to Lydia, Penelope decides to walk the corridors of the hospital to clear her head. Her thoughts scatter like confetti, and she’s unable to focus on a single one of them for very long. Schneider, his baby, her essay, Elena, Alex, Schneider, Mami, _the_ _baby_. Her head feels like it’s spinning, but she keeps walking anyway. 

She hasn’t told Mami yet about Schneider’s baby. She doesn’t know how Lydia will react to the news, so she told her that her and Schneider were out and would be back later. Not exactly a lie.

But not exactly the truth either.

Penelope stops when she reaches the front doors of the hospital, letting the cooler air jolt her out of her thoughts. Now that she’s alone, she allows herself to feel the emotions she’s concealed all night. She didn’t want to waver from her stance of a supportive girlfriend in front of Schneider, but on her own, she lets everything bubble to the surface, even the not so great stuff. 

She’s crying, and she doesn’t even know why she’s crying, because this is a happy occasion that doesn’t warrant her tears. She should be happy for Schneider, happy that he now has a family member to love and care for that shares his blood. He has a new purpose to live for, a new reason to maintain his sobriety and to keep going to meetings. She knows how rewarding parenthood is. Penelope loves Alex and Elena with a fierceness that scares her at times, and in a way, she’s happy that Schneider will experience that bond now with his baby.

But the weirdness she feels creeps around her heart. She knows that Schneider doesn’t love Bryn, that she was a one night stand right before they got together. Having this child doesn’t his feelings toward Bryn, especially since she hid her pregnancy from him. Penelope’s heart aches for Schneider, of the nine months he’s missed already with his child, and that he’ll never know what it’s like to love and anticipate the arrival of someone so intensely. He’ll only know fatherhood from the outside, once the sweet cherub was already in the world. 

In a way, Penelope wishes things were different. She wishes that Schneider had gotten her pregnant instead, that they had spent the last nine months preparing for a child of their own. She wishes that she could give Schneider back what he lost. Even though she didn’t want another child and ended her last relationship because of it, Penelope knows that she would’ve been happy regardless. 

She loves Schneider. She loves him so much, and she knows she loves his baby too because of her love for him. One of the reasons Penelope fell in love with him was because of how he loved her kids so freely, and how he treated them like his own. How could Penelope ever deny one of his own children the same love and affection that Schneider had for her children? 

She couldn’t. It would be selfish of her. 

Feeling more settled, Penelope heads upstairs, her tears and emotions in check. When she reaches the fourth floor, one of the nurses point her in the direction of the nursery, saying that Schneider is in there. She walks to the nursery, and when she reaches the glass, she sees Georgina placing the small infant in Schneider’s arms. He’s unsure, timid, and Georgina is telling him how to position his arms and to make sure he supports the baby’s head. She watches Schneider adjust his position, smiling as he meets his child for the first time.

And that’s all it takes. The look of pure joy on his face, the tears spilling down his cheeks, and the sight of the small pink hat within the buddle he’s holding. 

Penelope falls into that fierce kind of love for the third time in her life. 


End file.
